The Armada Attacks
Plot In the aftermath of Vrak's disappearance, the Rangers think they're safe until the Armada arrives, lead by Vekar, Vrak's older brother. However, Gosei comes to their aid with new upgrades. Summary In the aftermath of Vrak disappearing, the Megaforce Rangers discover big problems when a fleet of alien vessels attack. The Rangers do all they can to help the citizens of Panorama City survive the attack. In space, the Desolonian Empire's armada has arrived, lead by Vekar(Wars Gill from Gokaiger), Damaras(Damarasu), Argus(Barizorg from Gokaiger), Scientist Levira(Original humanoid villainess: Asian appearance in a green and fuchsia armor), Insanita(based on Insarn from Gokaiger) and Chief Scientist Electras(Great Scientist Zaien from Gokaiger). So far Vekar is smug that that conquest of Earth is going as planned. VEKAR:(gloating) The conquest of Earth is very easy, a chimpanzee can do it. I'm not surprised why Vrak and Admiral Malkor failed to conquer Earth, considering how incompetent they were. I'm confident that my father will leave the empire to me. Damaras warns Vekar to control himself and this leads to a fight. Levira turns away not caring about what the two idiots are fighting about and leaves. Argus faces Electras as she leaves. ARGUS: She's trouble. ELECTRAS: I know. However, Vekar hired Levira from the M-55 Galaxy before anyone else did. ARGUS: We better keep an eye on her. There's no telling what Levira's capable of considering all this. INSANITA: That would be a good idea. I don't trust that scallywag myself. Alone in her chambers, Levira is seen secretly reporting her findings to an unknown faction. In the underwater command center, the Rangers teleport there afterwards. Troy informs Gosei and Tensou of what they have endured. Gosei had feared the worst and reveals to the Rangers, their new enemies: The Desolonian Empire, lead by the unseen Venorak. He shows them Vekar, Vrak's older brother, followed by Damaras, Electras, Argus, Insanita and Levira. Realizing that in the current Megaforce forms, the Rangers are unable to defeat their current enemies and offer them their new upgrades. Their morphers change into cellular phone-like morphers and upgraded ranger keys different colors(Red for Troy, Blue for Noah, Yellow for Gia, Green for Jake and Pink for Emma). While astounded, Jake faces Gosei. JAKE: One Question, Gosei. Why is my ranger key green, instead of black? NOAH: I'll answer that. I think half of the past rangers you inherited have the past green ranger powers as well as the black rangers. It's the same with Emma with the white rangers in them, one navy and one black. Gosei agrees with Noah and that their new powers will allow them to access any of the past rangers. However, in order for them to keep accessing the powers, they must seek out a representative of the past rangers. The Rangers face the Armada's footmen, the X-Borgs lead by a bounty hunter under their employ named Headridge(Shikabanen from Gokaiger). The Rangers transform into their Super Megaforce forms in begin their fight. Feeling much stronger in the fight, the Rangers uses the Mystic Rangers Powers as well as the Alien Rangers. The Rangers then return to their Super Megaforce forms and defeat them with Super Mega blast. In Space, Vekar is furious to see the Rangers defeat Headridge and warns that he will not go easy on them the next time around. On Earth, Troy and the other Rangers relax in the park. However, they know that their fight with the Armada has just begun. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: Mystic Red, Red Aquitian Ranger *Noah: Mystic Blue, Blue Aquitian Ranger *Gia: Mystic Yellow, Yellow Aquitian Ranger(both skirted version) *Jake: Mystic Green, Black Aquitian Ranger *Emma: Mystic Pink, White Aquitian Ranger